In Time
by zcross1997
Summary: In the year 2032, KND Supreme Leader Numbuh 180 is a history fanatic. He wishes to learn the history of lost KND missions from the time of his parents and his friends parents. When the wrong group of kids time jump, it is up to the KND of the future to get the past KND back to their time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own Kids Next Door. It belongs to Cartoon Network.

2032 Kids Next Door

KND Supreme Leader, Numbuh 180

A.K.A., Roman Drilovsky

TND Supreme Leader, Numbuh 7

A.K.A., Mason Beetles

KND Global Tactical Officer, Numbuh 32

A.K.A., Charlotte Uno

KND Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 16

A.K.A., Daisy Uno

KND Head Scientist, Numbuh 52

A.K.A., Francis "Frankie" Gilligan

Sector V Team Leader, Numbuh 61

A.K.A., James Uno

Sector V Team Pilot and Technology Expert, Numbuh 36

A.K.A., Iris McKenzie

Sector V Hand to Hand Specialist, Numbuh 68

A.K.A., Harvey McKenzie, Jr

Sector V Team Medic, Numbuh 43

A.K.A., Akira Beetles

Arctic Base Cadet, Adeline "Addie" Gilligan

Numbuh 25

Arctic Base Cadet, Oscar Beetles

Numbuh 87

Arctic Base Cadet, Talia Drilovsky

Numbuh 30

Part 2 should be up soon. That is when the story will really kick off. Be patient though, I am working on this and "Reunited" simultaneously.


	2. The Machine

Part 2: The Machine

On the Moonbase, Numbuh 180 is reading through old KND files. He is joined by the Numbuhs 7, 32, and 52. "You're sure that you can get the machine up and running by the time of the presentation next week, Numbuh 52?"

"Yes sir, I feel confident in the machine. However, I am not going to deny the possibility of failure or a paradox with doing this." Numbuh 52 modestly answers his Supreme Leader.

"I'm glad you're being honest with me. I don't wanna have wasted my time on a failed passion project that didn't anticipate risks." Numbuh 180 says to Numbuh 52.

Numbuh 7 is the most nervous about this whole project, which he doesn't mind expressing. "Look, I'm glad to see that we finally cracked time travel again, but understand why I'm nervous. We'd be traveling to periods in time where you would be decommissioned for talking to a teenager. I mean some of these files you want are from the time of the old Moonbase. I mean, Numbuh 52, aren't you worried about running into your aunt in the past?"

Numbuh 52 seems to turn in his skin at Numbuh 7's comment. "I am aware of who my aunt was, but it's not like we've never had to fight people as bad as her now. History does repeat itself from time to time."

Numbuh 180 puts his hands on their shoulders, "Frankie, Mason, it's okay to be nervous. You two and Numbuh 32 are the operatives I trust most in the KND and TND. That's why I trust you three, for thinking of all possibilities in a situation. I can assume the TND feels the same about you Mason, they did vote you to be their Supreme Leader."

Numbuh 32 is moved by Numbuh 180's words. "I appreciate that Roman. We won't let you down"

"Very good, Charlotte. You and Frankie head back to the lab and get the machine ready for next week."

Both Numbuhs 32 and 52 salute the two leaders and head back to Earth to finish up in the time machine.

Four Days Later

In the Deep Sea Lab. Numbuhs 7, 32, 52 prepare for their journey into the past, with Numbuh 180 being in the monitor should anything go wrong.

"Alright you three, you know your mission. Find anything you can about Mission 206, get back here, and we'll see if we can do another one."

Numbuh 52 salutes him before turning to the machine controls, setting the date for 2004. "Yes, sir. Alright, machine coming on live, in 3, 2, 1..."

The time machine turns on and a portal opens.

"Alright, see you on the other side, Numbuh 180." Numbuhs 7 and 32 are about to walk through, when suddenly the machines starts to glitch. "Wait, no, no."

"Numbuh 52, What's going on?" Numbuh 32 asks curiously.

"I don't know, I think it might be overworking. We never tested it to take someone back almost 30 years. This is supposed to be the test." Suddenly the date changes to 2005. And before he can shut the machine down, five figures begin to emerge from the machine.

"Um, Numbuh 1? Remind Numbuh 5, why you think this is a good idea."

"Because Numbuh 5, when a mysterious portal appears during a meeting, you don't ignore it."

Numbuhs 7, 32, 52, and 180 all freeze up as they realize who is coming from the portal, the legendary operatives of Sector V.

Numbuh 52 shuts off the machine once they are all in full view. Numbuh 180 joins his fellow three operatives to greet the five past operatives.

Sector V realizes where they are, the KND Deep Sea Lab. But something seems off to them; it looks somewhat different from when they were there last. They then see the four awestruck operatives standing before them.

Numbuh 1 looks at them asking, "Um, who are you?"

End of Part 2. How do you think the 2005 operatives are going to react to being in the future? How do you think the 2032 operatives are going to react to meeting the poster children for the Kids Next Door? Please read and review.


	3. Welcome to the Future

Part 3: Welcome to the Future

Numbuh 1 is still waiting for an answer from them. "Hello? Are you four minutes okay?"

The four 2032 operatives salute their predecessors and sound off their numbers.

"Numbuh 180"

"Numbuh 52"

"Numbuh 7"

"Numbuh 32"

Sector V looks at the four as if they are insane. Numbuh 5 is the first to speak. "Where are we? Numbuh 5 ain't never seen y'all before."

Numbuh 7 snaps out of his daze to answer her question. "You're in the Deep Sea Lab, it's the year 2032. The portal you walked through was a time machine."

Numbuh 2 seems to jump with joy. "I knew it! Time travel is possible!" He then look at Numbuh 7 again, seeing that he is visibly older than the other 3. "Wait a minute... Numbuh 7? How old are you?"

"I'm 15."

Numbuh 4 throws his hands up in frustration. "Bleh, they let cruddy teenagers in the Kids Next Door?! What kinda sick Future is this?"

"Numbuh 5 thought teens only had a few KND operatives, and it was covert."

"Not anymore. A lot of stuff has changed since you guys were in the Kids Next Door. A lot of changes made were because of your time. You guys are legends in this time."

Numbuh 1 brightens up knowing that they are well respected in the future. "Well, Numbuh 7, what position do you hold in the Kids Next Door?"

"Actually, I'm the Supreme Leader of the Teens Next Door. Our command center is on Mars."

Numbuh 1 looks at the other three operatives, "What positions do you 3 hold? And out of curiosity, what are your names?"

The four of them look at each other, before coming to the conclusion that they can tell who they are.

"My real name is Mason Beetles" Everyone turns to Numbuh 4, who is in a state of shock.

"Well I'm the KND Supreme Leader, my name is Roman Drilovsky." Sector V, minus a shell shocked Numbuh 4, look at him and notice some resemblance between him and Numbuh 60.

"My name is Charlotte Uno, I'm the KND Global Tactical Officer." Numbuhs 2, 3, and 5 turn their heads to a shocked Numbuh 1.

"My name is Frankie Gilligan, I'm the KND Head Scientist and the one who built the time machine in the first place." Numbuhs 3 and 5 turn to a shocked Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 3 asks in her usual bubbly way, "So, who are your mommies?"

The four future operatives look at each other, wondering if they have said too much.

Numbuh 180 speaks up, "Based in the looks you're all giving us, perhaps we shouldn't have told you our names."

Numbuh 1 snaps out of his state of shock to ask, "Well why exactly did you build a time machine in the first place?"

Numbuh 52 answers, "You guys showing up here was not something that we anticipated. We were actually looking to travel to 2004, but the machine backfired and set it to 2005, and obviously changed the location of where the portal would open."

"Two things. One; why not just turn the machine on again and let us go home? Two; What's important in 2004 anyway." Numbuh 2 asks his future son.

"I would like to send you home. But I want to make sure the machine doesn't fluke up again. I can't risk sending you to a time where you didn't exist or are already there, nor can we risk more people showing up here." Numbuh 52 answers.

"I can answer the second part." Numbuh 180 says. "I believe in the importance of learning from history. The Kids Next Door's history is no exception. We were looking into Mission 206. We couldn't find all the details on it in our files. We wanted to go back and see what happened. And that isn't the only mission we're planning to look into either."

Numbuh 2 begins to chuckle, causing Numbuh 180 to glare. "What's so funny?"

"Oh no, it's not you. It's just we were on that mission, but honestly we barely know how it got so messed up. You wanna know, you should ask Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 36...2." Numbuh 2 says this, pausing on Numbuh 362's name as he looks at Numbuh 32, noticing a resemblance between them. Causing Numbuh 32 to get nervous.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have the same hairstyle as Numbuh 362. Is she your mother?" Numbuh 2 asks, almost knowing the answer.

"Yes, she is."

Numbuh 1 suddenly looks at Numbuh 32 with a look of both shock and sadness. "You're my daughter through Rachel? But that means Lizzie and I break up. Why?"

All the future operatives look away from him as to avoid answering that question. "That, is not an easy question to answer, trust us when we say you'll find out in time." Numbuh 32 says to Sector V.

"Well regardless, what do we do now? You're machine isn't working, we can't hang around here all day. Can we at least go somewhere with food?", Numbuh 1 asks adjusting his sunglasses.

"Yeah, you can come back to the Sector V treehouse. And don't worry, you won't run into your older self there. He's at a special adult dinner party if my memory serves me right." Numbuh 32 states.

"Adult only dinner party? I'm not a villain in the future am I?" Numbuh 1 asks nervously.

"Relax you're not. It's a personal thing. Mr. Dickson and Mr. Phayton are very nice people. In fact, I think most of you guys are gonna be at that dinner." Numbuh 32 says addressing Sector V.

"Dickson? Chad Dickson? What you mean he's a nice guy? And are you sayin' he and Maurice host parties together?" Numbuh 5 asks with an agitated tone in her voice.

"Well, they're a little more than that." Numbuh 52 says, unsure how Sector V will react to what they have to say.

"What are they? Business partners? Roommates?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"They're married." Numbuh 52 says bluntly, leaving Sector V in a state of disbelief.

"How the CRUD can two guys get married?!" Numbuh 4 asks almost disgusted.

"A lot can happen in terms of social progress over 27 years. And for the record, your older self would have slapped me upside the head for saying that." Numbuh 7 says to Numbuh 4.

"Well, are they happy?" Numbuh 3 asks.

"They are, in fact my dad was Chad's best man." Numbuh 32 says.

"Well, that's good. At least we're not trying to kill each other." a relieved Numbuh 1 says.

"Anyway, I'm gonna take Sector V to the treehouse. Numbuh 52, get started trying to get the machine to work. Numbuh 180, anything else you need me to do?" Numbuh 32 says.

"No, just get them what they need. Food, soda, etc. Numbuh 7, I'm gonna be on the Moonbase. Anything happens that I need to know. Call me." Numbuh 180 says to the two operatives before getting in a ship back to the moon.

Numbuhs 7, 32, and 52 all salute each other before going off to perform their designated task.

End of Part 3. Please read and review. I wanna know what you guys think. P.S., I gave Maurice the last name Phayton after his voice actor, Khary Phayton.


	4. Sector V Meets Sector V

Part 4: Sector V Meets Sector V

En route to the Sector V treehouse. Numbuh 32 is flying a SCAMPER XV. She lands in front of the treehouse, which looks almost exactly the same as from when the 2005 Sector V last saw it.

"Alright, we can either go right up to the treehouse, or we go right to the kitchen." Numbuh 32 says to them.

"Can we get some food, I'm like totally gonna die of starvation." Numbuh 4 moans.

Numbuh 32 puts her hand to her head. "Okay, kitchen it is then."

Numbuh 32 leads them in the house. Numbuh 1 looks around at all the new furniture in what is still his house on the future. He is even looking in awe at the pictures on his wall.

He stops on his wedding photo. He sees that he indeed does marry Numbuh 362. He sees the best man is Numbuh 2, and the groomsmen are Numbuhs 4, 274, and 363. He notices the bridal side has Numbuh 86 as the maid of honor, and Numbuhs 3, 5, and 23 as bridesmaids. He smiles with a tear in his eye, happy that he has remained friends with all his teammates. He then sees a family portrait; featuring himself, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 32, and two other kids.

"Say, Numbuh 32. Who are the other two kids?" Numbuh 1 asks his future daughter. Taking note, Numbuh 32 walks over to the picture.

"Well that's my younger sister Daisy, or Numbuh 16. She's the Head of Decommissioning. And that is our younger brother James, or Numbuh 61. He's the Leader of Sector V." Numbuh 32 says.

Numbuh 1 seems proud of what his children are set to achieve in the future.

"Anyway, let's get some food in you guys. There's nacho stuff and soda in fridge."

Everyone stops and stares at her.

"Wait, you can openly have soda, no Soda Patrol." Numbuh 2 asks her.

"Actually, the Soda Patrol was disbanded when they removed agree requirements on soda, about twenty years ago." Numbuh 32 explains.

"Why'd they do that?" Numbuh 5 asks.

"Because, soda companies started going bankrupt. This gives them a bigger customer base, especially since ages 8-16 is the biggest demographic of soda drinkers. It also didn't help the company images with the idea of hating kids for no reason. The CEO's were fired, new ones were brought in. Now the soda companies make a killing."

"What about Tasty Taste? Did they do that with ice cream?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"No. Tasty Taste has been defunct for about eighteen years. They refused to change their insane ways."

"Well then, what is the new company then? I assume with Tasty Taste gone, someone else took over the industry." Numbuh 1 asserts.

"Indeed. Professor XXXL did. And before you ask me any questions. He is one of the few villains of your time to actually be a good person. In fact you were the one to help him expand his sno-cone business to the world of ice cream, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 32 says to a less than shocked Sector V.

"Anyway, you guys dig in. There are some people I think would like to meet you."

As Numbuh 32 leaves. They all start to eat nachos and drink soda. Numbuh 4 doing so like ravenous animal.

Numbuh 32 returns about 10 minutes later with several kids behind her. They all have the same looks of awe that Numbuhs 7, 5, and 180 gave them.

Sector V looks at these kids, as if they've met them before.

"Sector V, meet the future Sector V." Numbuh 32 introduces.

"Hello, I am Numbuh 1 of..." Numbuh 1 is interrupted.

"Hi, uh, I'm Numbuh 61, I lead Sector V in this time. I gotta say, it's awesome to meet THE Numbuh 1." Numbuh 61 salutes

"Good to meet you, too." Numbuh 1 salutes back.

"Oh, these are the other members of Sector V." Numbuh 61 motions for the other operatives to line up and sound off.

"Numbuh 36, but my real name is Iris McKenzie. I'm the team pilot and technology expert." Says the operative who looks a lot like Numbuh 86.

"Numbuh 68, but my real name is Harvey McKenzie, Jr. I'm the hand to hand specialist." says the operative who is a spitting image of his father, Numbuh 363.

"Numbuh 43, but my real name is Akira Beetles. I'm the team medic." Says the operative who looks just like Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 5 takes note of their appearances. She turns to Numbuhs 36 and 68. "Tell me, are your parents names Harvey and Fanny?" She asks sarcastically.

"Yes they are. You should know, they are not the same people you know in your time. A lot can change about a person in 27 years." Numbuh 36 says.

"How'd you know how far back we came from?" Numbuh 5 asks her.

"Numbuh 52 called us, let us know what was happening. You should be proud, he's a good friend and operative." Numbuh 68 says, causing Numbuh 5 to look at him confused.

"Why me?" Numbuh 5 asks.

"His name is Frankie Gilligan, but you never questioned who his mother is?" Numbuh 68 says.

"I'm his mother? I'm married to Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 5 asks, which causes Numbuh 2 to fall on his butt.

"You are. And happily so. In this time, you two are actually my godparents." Numbuh 61 says.

"Do we have any other kids that we should know about?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"Yeah there's Adeline, or Addie for short. She's actually at the Arctic Base, training with my brother Oscar and Numbuh 180's sister Talia." Numbuh 43 answers.

Numbuh 4 feel as if he's going to faint. "I have THREE kids? Who's their mother?"

All the 2032 operatives point at Numbuh 3.

"YAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Numbuh 3 squees as she bear hugs Numbuh 4. All the other operatives laugh at his expense.

"Can't...breathe... Kuki." Numbuh barely says before Numbuh 3 lets go of him.

"I'm sorry Wally, here a have a Hug Me to Feel Better Rainbow Monkey." Numbuh 3 says, offering him the rainbow monkey that seems to have come out of nowhere.

"Girl, where were you hidin that thing?" Numbuh asks suspiciously.

"Huh?"

"Ya know what, never mind." Numbuh 5 retorts, feeling she wouldn't like any answer she got.

"Oh God, she was a Rainbow Monkey fanatic." Numbuh 43 groans.

"What? You don't like Rainbow Monkeys?" Numbuh 3 asks almost shocked.

"You own the Rainbow Monkey company in the future. You tried to force me to play with those God-awful things for years to have a good PR look for the company. You're the only one in our family who owns one is you." Numbuh 43 states bluntly, causing Numbuh 3 to cry on Numbuh 4's shoulder.

"It's, it's okay Kuki. I'm here." Numbuh 4 says, comforting Numbuh 3.

"That wasn't necessary Numbuh 43." Numbuh 61 says to Numbuh 43.

"I didn't think she'd cry. The woman I know as my mother wouldn't cry if she broke her arm." Numbuh 43 says.

"Yeah, but that woman is also 27 years older in this time." Numbuh 61 says.

"It's okay, Numbuh 61. I'll be okay." Numbuh 3 says, peeking up again, with Numbuh 4 holding her hand.

"You know I never did ask, if Numbuh 180's dad is Numbuh 60, who is his mother?" Numbuh 1 asks, causing the future Sector V to pause.

"It's Muffy Jenkins. He doesn't like to talk about it too much." Numbuh 61 says.

"Why not?" Numbuh 1 asks.

"Because, Mr. Drilovsky is a very loving, caring father. Muffy Jenkins is a devil woman. She may be one of the biggest villains in this time, they call her Queen Bee." Numbuh 61 informs the 2005 operatives.

"And he's married to her?!" Numbuh 2 asks.

"No, he divorced her. She is a terrible mother to her children. Mr. Drilovsky decided to leave her, and take them with her. She went crazy because she lost social standing, so she turned to the villains." Numbuh 61 explains.

"I can see why he didn't wanna mention that. But, are we all at least happily married?" Numbuh asks.

"Yes, Numbuh 1, heck this was modified from your sunglasses. It was a birth right gift, you called it." Numbuh 61 says showing off his eyepatch looking monocle to a very impressed Numbuh 1.

"Hey Numbuh 32 and Numbuh 61, should I call Numbuh 16? Let her know about this?" Numbuh 36 asks.

"She already knows." Everyone turns around to see Numbuh 16 is walking downstairs.

"Hey sis, when did you get back?" Numbuh 61 asks Numbuh 16.

"I was just finishing some paperwork when Numbuh 180 told me that you guys were. He wanted to make sure I didn't decommission you guys for being over age by accident." Numbuh 16 quips.

"You're the Head of Decommissioning, right? How'd you get stuck with that job?" Numbuh 2 asks, causing Numbuh 5 to smack him with her hat.

"OW!"

"I actually got that position because of my good people skills. I manage to make every operatives last moments in the KND a pleasant experience. Far less traitors that way." Numbuh 16 answers.

"Not any OTHER reason, sis?" Numbuh 32 jokes.

"Oh, I suppose you WEREN'T dying to be in the Deep Sea Lab." Numbuh 16 snaps back.

"Um, what?" Numbuh 1 asks bluntly, raising a brow.

"Numbuh 16 has a crush on Numbuh 180, Numbuh 32 has a crush on Numbuh 52." Numbuh 68 half-whispers to Numbuh 1.

"Hmmm. Are the feelings mutual?" Numbuh 1 asks, showing parental concern for his future daughters.

"Yes, 100%." Numbuh 68 says.

"Hey, you guys wanna see that treehouse?" Numbuh 61 asks invitingly.

"Absolutely." Numbuh 1 says almost ecstatically.

"Okay let's go." Numbuh 61 says leading them up to the treehouse.

End of Part 4. Please read review. Next part will focus on Sector V's reaction to seeing how much things will change in the future. P.M. me, let me know which story you want updated next. This, "Reunited", or "His Plan All Along".


	5. The Times They Are A-Changin'

Part 5: The Times They Are A-Changin'

Numbuh 61 leads the others up to the treehouse. Numbuh 1 is amazed at how similar everything is.

"Good to see some things haven't changed." Numbuh 1 quips.

"I would be so sure about that." Numbuh 36 states.

She leads the to the roof, and shows them massive panels.

"This is how we get energy now. I built these myself." She says, impressing Numbuh 2 with her 2x4 masterpiece.

"But what happened to the hamsters?" Numbuh 3 asks. This causes the 2032 to look every which way, not sure how to tell her. Numbuh 16 tries her best to answer that.

"Well, you know how when some animals do they get old, they go to a special farm upstate?" Numbuh 16 asks sweetly.

"Yeah. Oh, you sent the hamsters to the special farm. I get it now." Numbuh 3 says, oblivious to what Numbuh 16 is actually implying.

Numbuh 3 begins to walk around the treehouse, and Numbuh 4 walks up to Numbuh 16.

"Why did you tell her about a farm, why not tell her the truth?" Numbuh 4 asks.

"Well if she cried over someone hating Rainbow Monkeys, imagine what she would do if we told her every hamster she knew and loved is now dead." Numbuh 16 whispers so Numbuh 4.

Numbuhs 2 and 5 take off their hats in respect to the hamsters and shed a few tears in the process.

"Hey, this isn't the only thing that's changed. Trust me, it's not all somber. I mean to at this." Numbuh 36 holds up a small device.

"It's a tablet. What's so cool about that, we have to in our time." Numbuh 2 says.

"Well it acts as phone, GPS, music player, camera, gaming system, wallet, computer. So much more." Numbuh 36 explains.

"Numbuh 5 wanna hear this music, y'all got." Numbuh says, interested in the device.

Numbuh 36 gives her earphones and the phone to listen to the music. Numbuh 5 listens to one rap song and almost throws the phone on the ground.

"Hey, I wanna listen." Numbuh 4 tries to take the phone, but Numbuh 5 stops him.

"Boy, no you do not. You call that music? Now we got real music in our time." Numbuh 5 lectures.

"Oh, we know. Trust me, you and Mr. Gilligan talk a lot about that in this time. It rubbed off on Numbuh 32." Numbuh 61 says to her.

"Speaking of which, what do we do with our lives?" Numbuh 1 asks.

"Well, everyone of you has a very different job. For example, in the future, you are a U.S. Representative and our mom is a kindergarten teacher." Numbuh 61 tells them, surprising Numbuh 1 with the idea that he went into politics. He however is not surprised that Numbuh 362 will choose a career involving kids.

"Well, we all know my mom runs the Rainbow Monkey company. My dad's actually a heart surgeon in the future." Numbuh 43 explains, much to the shock of everyone in 2005 Sector V, they figured Numbuh 4 would become an athlete or do something that doesn't require Book smart.

"Well, my dad's a Colonel in the Air Force. My mom was a Lieutenant for the Navy Seals, now she writes books." Numbuh 52 explains. They don't seem surprised at the military paths that Numbuhs 2 and 5 will eventually choose. They do look as if they wanna read one of the books that Numbuh 5 will write.

"Well I know you guys will be surprised by this, but our dad is a yoga instructor and our mom in the school nurse at the middle school." Numbuh 36 explains.

"Actually, that's not too surprising. Your mom was a KND medic at one point. I can't answer for your dad though, that does surprise." Numbuh 1 responds.

"I'm curious to know what other people we know did with their lives." Numbuh 2 says.

"Well. Let's check to see how it's going on in the Deep Sea Lab, so we know how much time we got." Numbuh 32 says before calling Numbuh 52 in the Deep Sea Lab.

"Frankie, how's it goin' down there?" Numbuh 32 asks.

"Call me back in an hour Charlotte, it might be ready at that point ." Numbuh 52 answers.

"Will do, over and out." Numbuh 32 hangs up.

Suddenly, an alarm goes off and Numbuh 61 answers it.

"Computer, wrong?" Numbuh 61 asks.

"Alert. Adult at bedroom." The computer says. Computer brings up a camera screen to show Numbuh 362, now Rachel Uno, outside Numbuh 32's bedroom.

"Charlotte, are you in there? Open up baby." Future Rachel asks.

"Crap it's mom. I gotta get down there." Numbuh 32 says.

"Here you go." Numbuh 36 gives her a teleported that allows her to teleport to her bedroom.

"I'll be back in a bit." Numbuh 32 teleports away downstairs.

"You guys have teleporters, why do you need ships?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"Ships help pass time more quickly, give us something to to do. Besides we're just testing these out right now. That's a prototype." Numbuh 36 explains.

End of Part 5. I know this took a while to update, but I wanted to start and/ or complete my other stories. I needed to update this before I forgot about it. Hopefully I'll update this story before the end of the month. Please read and review.


	6. We Have a Surprise For You

Part 6: We Have A Surprise For You

Numbuh 32 appears in her bedroom, and unlocks the door to greet her mother.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Numbuh 32 asks, trying to look as cool as a cucumber.

"What were doing in here?" Adult Rachel asks Numbuh 32.

"Oh, nothin. Anyway what's up?" Numbuh 32 asks, changing the subject.

"Is Frankie here? We have a surprise for him?" Adult Rachel informs Numbuh 32.

"I can check if he's in the treehouse." Numbuh 32 lies.

"Okay, but if not can you find out where he is, it's kind of important." Adult Rachel tells Numbuh 32.

"Will do." When Adult Rachel leaves, Numbuh 32 runs back up to the treehouse and gets out her communicator.

"Numbuh 52, are you there?" Numbuh 32 asks.

"What's wrong Numbuh 32?" Numbuh 52 responds.

"It's my mom. She said he has something important for you. How soon can you get here?" Numbuh 32 informs him.

"I can head there now, if need be." Numbuh 52 answers.

"Very good, see you in a few. Over and out." Numbuh 33 turns off her communicator.

About 5 minutes later, Numbuh 52 flies his ship into the hangar bay. He is greeted by Numbuh 32.

"What does your mom have that's important for me?" Numbuh 52 asks.

"I have no idea. But it sounds important so let's go see her." Numbuh 32 says, leading him out of the treehouse and down to her house. They are both greeted by Adult Rachel.

"Hey there Frankie." Adult Rachel greets him.

"Hi Mrs. Uno, how are you?" Numbuh 52 asks.

"I'm good. Your mom was looking for you. We have a surprise for you at the mansion." Adult Rachel informs Numbuh 52.

"At the mansion? I thought you were having that special dinner there." Numbuh 32 is confused by the sudden invitation.

"Well it is special, we wanted to surprise all of you guys. Trust me it'll be good, especially for you and Adeline, Frankie." Adult Rachel explains to them.

"Well should I get the others then? And what about the younger ones?" Numbuh 32 asks.

"Tell whoever is in the treehouse with you guys. Don't worry about the younger ones. Frankie's mom has them." Adult Rachel explains.

"Will do." Numbuh 32 heads back up to the treehouse.

"What is going on Numbuh 32? Are you guys okay?" Numbuh 1 asks.

"We're fine. I just need to call Numbuh 180 and Numbuh 7. She apparently needs all of them." Numbuh 32 explains.

"Needs them for what?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"Remember that dinner party at the mansion I mentioned? Apparently there is a surprise for Numbuh 52 and his sister, and they invited all of us along too." Numbuh 32 explains.

"Yeah, you did mention that... wait. You didn't say anything about the mansion. Chad and Maurice live THERE?!" Numbuh 5 asks.

"They do." Numbuh 61 answers.

"Why aren't Father and the Delightful Children living there?" Numbuh 3 asks.

"The Delightful Children is a long story, but you will find out in time. We however do not know what ever happened to Father. He disappeared about 4-5 years after your time. Odds of him popping up right now are slim to none." Numbuh 61 explains.

"What happens in the past? Numbuh 5 knows y'all are hiding something." Numbuh 5 asserts.

"Yes we do, you wouldn't believe us even if we did tell you. Even after everything, sometimes we don't believe it could have happened." Numbuh 32 explains.

"You're probably right, but what we supposed to do while you're out?" Numbuh 5 asks.

"Whatever you guys normally did in the treehouse. Video games are still a thing here." Numbuh 36 quips.

Numbuh 32 gets on a conference call with Numbuhs 180 and 7.

"What's going on Numbuh 32? Something happen?" Numbuh 180 asks.

"There's something for Numbuh 52 and Addie at the mansion, they invited you guys along with us." Numbuh 32 explains.

"Oh, okay. We'll just meet you guys there, okay?" Numbuh 7 says.

"Yeah, I'll tell my mom. See you guys there." Numbuh 32 signs off and leaves to head down to the house. She turns around to say bye to the past Sector V and lead the current Sector V to come with her.

"We'll see you guys later." Numbuh 61 salutes them.

Numbuh 5 glances at Numbuh 1.

"You're planning in spying on that party? Ain't you boss?" Numbuh 5 asks.

"Of course I am. The idea of adults being secretive about a surprise for kids in a place that was previously owned by one of the worst villains in God's green earth is very suspicious." Numbuh 1 explains.

"Yeah, but it's us at the party. We can't all be villains, can we?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"Fair enough, but there is also a curiosity factor that goes into this. I want to know if I'm actually happy with my life." Numbuh 1 explains.

"Well, let's wait for them to leave. Numbuh 5 don't think they want us following them, for obvious reasons." Numbuh says.

"Very good, let's clear out in about 20 minutes." Numbuh 1 tells them.

Meanwhile, at the Mansion

Adult Rachel is leading the kids up to the front gates, where the are greeted by Adult Maurice.

"Good Rachel, you brought the kids." Adult Maurice gives Adult Rachel a hug and a kiss.

"Hi Mr. Phayton, what's the surprise I keep hearing about?" Numbuh 52 asks.

"Inside the main room, your mom is waiting for you." Adult Maurice tells him.

"Okay let's go inside guys." Numbuh 52 says.

The kids all walk inside of the mansion. It is filled with adults, most of whom were once in the Kids Next Door during their parents' era.

"Francis." Adult Abby walks over to Numbuh 52 and gives him a tight hug and big kiss.

"Ah! Mama, not in front my friends." Numbuh 62 protests. All the other kids are giggling, causing Numbuh 52 to shoot them a glare.

"I am your mother, I can give hugs and kisses to my kids all I want." Adult Abby lectures.

"Where's Addie? Mrs. Uno said you had the other ones here?" Numbuh 52 asks.

"Hi Frankie." Numbuh 25 walks you to her brother holding hands with Numbuh 87. They are also joined by Numbuh 30.

"Hey guys, how's the Arctic?" Numbuh 43 asks.

"It's too cold, sis. Can't we train in like Hawaii or Cuba?" Numbuh 87 protests.

"Oscar, the Arctic Base has been a training ground since Numbuh 0. Get used to it." Numbuh 43 lectures.

"Ah, you kids and your imaginations. Good thing to have. You'll need it in life." Adult Abby says before joining the rest of the party.

A few minutes later they are greeted by Numbuhs 7 and 180, who greet their younger siblings and give the same lecture and Numbuh 43.

Suddenly, there is a clanking sound in the middle of the room. It's from the Adult Chad Dickson.

"Can I have your attention?" Everyone turns to face him.

"Good. First of all, Abby, Maurice and I would like to thank you for letting us host this party." Adult Chad says, and Adult Abby raises her glass to that.

"Thanks for being good hosts, Chad." Adult Abby responds.

"Thank you. Second, I see Frankie and Addie are here. Can you two come here? We have that surprise for you two." The two of them make their way towards Adult Chad as he gestures to them.

"Where's the surprise Mr. Dickson?" Numbuh 25 asks.

"It's right behind that door, honey." Adult Chad points to a door.

"Go ahead open the door." Adult Maurice says.

They open the door and the two of them (as well as the other kids in the room) stare in shock. It is the Adult Hoagie Gilligan. Adult Abby walks up to her two kids and puts her hands on their shoulders.

"Colonel?" The kids asks amongst themselves.

"Pop?" Numbuh 52 asks with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy?" Numbuh 25 asks ecstatically.

"Hey kids." Adult Hoagie responds.

End of Part 6. Part 7 should be up at some point within the next few weeks. I'm contemplating whether the younger Sector V should actually talk to the older versions of themselves. Let me know what you guys think. Please read and review.


	7. How Do You Know?

Part 7: How Do You Know?

Back at the Treehouse, the 2005 Sector V is sitting bored, wondering when the others are getting back from the Mansion. Numbuh 1 finally decides to get up to go to the mansion. And the others follow suit.

"Um, Numbuh 1. Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't think it would be good for us to run into our future selves." Numbuh : comments nervously as they walk up the street to the Mansion.

"Nonsense Numbuh 2, we won't be seen if we are

They are at the front gate, which is open. The five of them sneak through the bushes and up to the wall. Once at the wall, they use a grappling hook and get up to the roof. From there they see a skylight and look inside of it. From it they can see a group of people surrounding Adult Abby and Adult Hoagie sharing a group hug with Numbuhs 52 and 25. The four of them appear to have tears of joy in their eyes. Curious to know what they are saying, Numbuh 1 pulls out a microphone to the glass that can pick up the conversation.

"Pop, why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" Numbuh 52 asks.

"We wanted to surprise you kiddo." Adult Hoagie explains.

"We missed you, Daddy." Numbuh 25 says.

"I missed you too, sweetheart. Listen I have some more good news for you two." Adult Hoagie tells his two kids.

"This is the last time. I have officially been honorably discharged. I get to be with you guys a lot more now." Adult Hoagie explains, bringing further tears to his families eyes.

"You for real baby? No joking?" Adult Abby asks.

"Yes, I am serious sweetheart. I'm all yours now." Adult Hoagie says.

"Mama, why are you crying?" Numbuh 25 asks, noticing the tears starting to pour out.

"It's nothing honey. I'm happy that Daddy's home." Adult Abby says.

As the four of them embrace each other, everyone surrounding them is clapping. On the roof, Numbuh 1 deactivates the microphone.

"What's going on? What's a discharge?" Numbuh 4 asks.

"It's a military thing, Numbuh 4. Discharge means he's leaving the military." Numbuh 1 explains.

"Was that the surprise they had?" Numbuh 3 asks.

"'Course it was. They wanted to surprise them with their daddy coming home. All makes sense now." Numbuh 5 says.

"Well at least you and Numbuh 2 are happy with your lives in the futures and... Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 1 turns to address Numbuh 2, but finds that he isn't by the skylight, or on the roof anymore. He is running towards the exit of the mansion. They all chase after him, with Numbuh 1 using his rocket boots to catch up to him. When they do catch up to him, they find him without his goggles or pilot hat on. He is also breaking down in tears.

"Numbuh 2, what's wrong mate? Ain't ya happy you got a good life in the future?" Numbuh 4 asks, showing a surprising amount of concern for his friend.

"It's not that... It's... it's just..." Numbuh 2 cant even finish his sentence, he is that inconsolable. Numbuh 5 hugs him, allowing him to cry in her shoulder.

"It's okay baby. Let it all out. But Numbuh 5 wants to know what's wrong." Numbuh 5 says in an almost motherly tone. Numbuh 2 is letting out tears still, but appears to be calming down.

"It's just, I remember when dad was supposed to come home from his tour. And... he didn't. All we got was the military guy with the flag and priest at the doorstep." Numbuh 2 chokes, still managing to try and calm down. The other four look at him with open mouths, not knowing what to say. Numbuh 3 walks up and hugs him, and Numbuhs 1 and 4 follow suit. Numbuh 2 manages to stop crying as his friends embrace him.

"I'm sorry, Hoagie. Had I known any of this would trigger any bad memories. I never would have brought you here." Numbuh 1 tells Numbuh 2, apologetically.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Mom says it's good to let it out sometimes. Burying it only makes it worse. They say we should find an outlet to deal with it." Numbuh 2 responds.

"Outlet?" Numbuh 3 asks.

"Way of dealing with it. Mine is building stuff and telling jokes that he used to tell me when I was little." Numbuh 2 explains. His friends all hug him tighter, now getting a better understanding of their comrade.

"We're here for you, Hoagie. We love you." Numbuh 3 says.

"Thanks Kuki. Let's get outta here. I don't think they'd like seeing us snooping around." Numbuh 2 quips.

"Yeah, let's-" Numbuh 1 is about to lead them away from the mansion, when suddenly lights on the front light turn on. They all turn around to see the Adult Chad looking at them from the porch.

"Hey, you kids lost?" Adult Chad asks in a concerned voice, which surprised the five of them, knowing him only as a traitor in their time.

"Uh, no mister. We just lost our ball in the yard. We found it." Numbuh 1 says, attempting an American accent, so as not to be recognized.

"Okay. You kids take... care." Adult Chad pauses and goes back into the houses and comes back out with the Adult Nigel.

"We gotta get outta here, like now." Numbuh 5 comments.

"Excuse me, can you kids come here for a second. I need to ask you something." Adult Nigel asks them.

"Um, what's wrong? We found our ball?" Numbuh 3 tries.

"That would be good. If you lost a ball, Kuki." Adult Chad comments, shocking Numbuh 3 and everyone else in the group. They now realize that they have been recognized.

The five of them begin to walk over to the adult versions of Nigel and Chad nervously.

"What do you want with us?" Numbuh 1 asks nervously.

"Well the first question is what are doing on my lawn?" Adult Chad asks.

"We wanted to know what the surprise you had for the kids were. We saw from the skylight, and Hoagie didn't take it well, so he ran for the lawn." Numbuh 1 explains.

"Okay. Now the second question is how did you get here? The Kids Next Door didn't have this technology back in our day." Adult Nigel comments, much to the shock of Sector V.

"If you're adults, how do you know about the Kids Next Door?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"Oh, that's a long story. And I do mean long, damn one." Adult Chad comments.

"We have time. Us being here ain't something the Kids Next Door in this time had anticipated. Ask them." Numbuh 5 tells them.

"Well, don't just stand out here. Come inside. You guys want something to eat, drink?" Adult Chad generously offers them.

"Um sure, thanks." Numbuh 1 follows his future self and Adult Chad into the mansion with his team.

End of Part 7. Part 8 should be up within the next few weeks. I do wanna finish "The Thorns in Our Side" before I finish this. Part 8 is gonna have the past and future Sector V meet each other. Please read and review.


	8. What Happens?

Part 8: What Happens?

In the Mansion Adult Chad and Nigel leads Sector V into a private room, so as not to be seen by anyone else. They even give them a plate of appetizers and some sodas.

"Thanks." Numbuh 1 says.

"You're welcome. Now, Chad I think you should get Roman and Frankie in here. I have things I need to discuss with the five of them first." Adult Nigel suggests.

"Yeah, definitely. Be right back." Adult Chad leaves to go find Numbuhs 180 and 52.

"So, what exactly do you five know has happened since I was your age?" Adult Nigel asks, turning to Sector V with a cocked a cocked eyebrow.

"If you know all about the Kids Next Door, why don't you remember time traveling from '05?" Numbuh 5 asks the Adult Nigel.

"Something tells that one of the future KND wipes our memories after we go back." Numbuh 2 suggests.

"That makes sense, but why?" Numbuh 1 asks.

"I think these two will answer that for us." Adult Chad says, returning with Numbuhs 180 and 52.

"So, Roman and Frankie, would you care to explain why I am seeing my younger self and friends?" Adult Nigel asks.

"Well, we told them to wait at the treehouse. I don't know why they're here right now. I wanted to avoid this." Numbuh 52 says.

"Why are the in the future in the first place?" Adult Chad asks, almost annoyed.

"Well, we invented a time machine to travel back to look at old missions that were never disclosed. The machine fluked at went to the wrong time. I don't wanna send them to the wrong time. We're just biding time until then. Them showing up HERE is also something we didn't anticipate." Numbuh 52 explains.

"What mission were you looking into?" Adult Nigel asks.

"Mission 206. We have no details on that, in spite of the Declassification Act. Why did you bury it?" Numbuh 180 asks, causing Adults Nigel and Chad to laugh and cringe all at once.

"I buried that file, because it was embarrassing and confusing for everyone." Adult Chad answers.

"God, I knew that would come back to haunt us some day." Adult Nigel quips.

"I have some questions of my own. If you don't mind." Numbuh 1 says.

"Yes?" Adult Nigel asks.

"What exactly happens over the years? Why is it common for you guys to talk openly about the Kids Next Door? What happened between mr and Lizzie? And why is Chad treated like one of the good guys?" Numbuh 1 asks trying to keep his cool. Adult Chad and Nigel turn to Numbuhs 180 and 52.

"You didn't tell them did you?" Adult Chad asks.

"No. All they know is who married who, legality of soda, teens aren't covert anymore, and now I can assume what the surprise here tonight was. I figured telling them about what happened would be too shocking." Numbuh 180 answers.

"It still shocks me sometimes that it happened." Adult Nigel quips.

"What exactly happened? Numbuh 5's tried of y'all beatin 'round the bush." Numbuh 5 says.

Adult Nigel sighs, before answering her, "It was a dark period in time. The world ripped itself apart with factions of KND, Adults... and aliens. It was Hell on Earth." He explains.

"He's telling the truth. That's how our history remember it." Numbuh 180 says.

"When does this happen? And why not just tell us everything? We could stop it." Numbuh 1 says.

"Unfortunately, there were many things that were caused by these events. Telling you what happened could ruin that. We are happy with what our lives have become. With tragedy, you need to find a way to move on." Adult Nigel explains.

"I don't understand any of that." Numbuh 4 says.

"You will, Numbuh 4." Adult Nigel says.

Suddenly, Adult Maurice calls from the other room.

"Hey Chad. You good in there?" He asks.

"I'm good. I'll be in there soon." Adult Chad responds.

"Okay." Suddenly someone knocks on the front door. Adult Maurice goes to answer it, it is a young man.

"Hi, Mr. Phayton. I heard my uncle's here." The young says.

"Anton? Good to see you, yeah you're uncle's with everyone else in the living room." Adult Maurice guides Anton into the living room.

"I think we better check how the party's going. I think I just heard him say Anton's here." Adult Chad says before exiting the room, with Adult Nigel following.

"Wait hold up." Numbuh 5 says.

"Yes, Abigail?" Adult Nigel asks.

"Who's Anton?" Numbuh 5 asks.

"Anton Lincoln, Cree's son." Adult Nigel answers, before leaving the room.

"Cree's son. Why would he be here and not Cree? And who's his dad?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"I don't know. But Numbuh 5's wants to find out." Numbuh 5 says.

End of Part 8. Please read and review. Part 9 should be up after I do the next chapter to "The Thorns In Our Side." Until then, enjoy this. Happy reading.


	9. I'm You

Part 9: I'm You

Adult Chad and Adult Nigel are walking back into the party where the see Adult Maurice chatting with Adult Rachel.

"Hey hun?" Adult Chad asks Adult Maurice.

"Hey, there you two are. We were beginning to think you two ran off together." Adult Maurice quips, causing the other three to laugh.

"Be a hell of way to begin a divorce proceeding." Adult Chad laughs before kissing Adult Maurice.

"What's up?" Adult Rachel asks.

"Do you know where Roman and Frankie are?" Adult Nigel asks.

"Oh, well I think Roman's with Daisy and Frankie's still with Hoagie, Abby, and Adeline." Adult Rachel explains.

"Okay, we just need a word with them real quickly." Adult Nigel explains. He begins to walk in the direct of Numbuhs 180 and 16.

"Look, it's okay that I wasn't at the test run. I had paperwork anyway. You did me a favor Roman." Numbuh 16 says, putting her hand on his.

"If you're happy, then I'm happy." Numbuh 180 says, kissing Numbuh 16 on the hand, making her blush. Adult Nigel notices this as he is walking over.

"Always good to make sure that my daughter is around a gentleman, Roman." Adult Nigel quips, causing Numbuh 180 and Numbuh 16 to spin around.

"Hey, Mr. Uno. How are you?" Numbuh 180 asks.

"Oh I'm good, Roman. I just need to ask you something." Adult Nigel says.

"About what?" Numbuh 180 asks.

"Just about some kids next door." Adult Nigel says, causing both the kids to freeze up. Knowing he can't lie his what out of this, Numbuh 180 sighs.

"Where are they?" Numbuh 180 asks.

"In the private room, if you two would follow me please. Something tells me you know about this too, Daisy." Adult Nigel says, noting his daughter had the same reaction as Numbuh 180. He leads them out of the main room to got the private room.

At the same time Adult Chad walks over to the Gilligan family.

"Hey Hoagie, Abby." Adult Chad calls to them.

"Hey Chad. We can't thank you enough for hosting this for us." Adult Hoagie says.

"Well there'll be time for gratitude later. Right now I just need to talk to Frankie about something." Adult Chad says.

"Sure. What's going on Mr. Dickson?" Numbuh 52 asks.

"Ah, there's just some kids next door that dropped by." Adult Chad says, causing Numbuh 52 to freeze up.

"Uhhhh.." Numbuh 52 is at a loss for words.

"Chad, what's going on?" Adult Abby asks suspiciously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But if you are gonna follow me. Promise not to lose it." Adult Chad quips.

"Okay then." Adult Abby says.

The three adults begin to walk to the private room with Numbuh 52. Numbuh 25 begins to follow them.

"Can I come too, please Daddy?" Numbuh 25 asks.

"Does she know anything?" Adult Chad asks, turning to Numbuh 52.

"No." Numbuh 52 nods his head.

"I'm sorry honey, but this is something private. Maybe later okay." Adult Hoagie says, causing Numbuh 25 to walk away sullen.

"Okay. But can we still read the book tonight?" Numbuh 25 asks.

"Of course, Princess. I'll always read you stories." Adult Hoagie, causing Numbuh 25 to begin skipping with joy.

"Thank you, daddy!" Numbuh 25 yelps, skipping over to see Numbuhs 87 and 30.

"You spoil her. It's gonna bite you in the ass one day." Adult Abby quips.

"Maybe. But I said the same thing to you about Frankie. Or as you said "Mama's little Angel."." Adult Hoagie quips back, causing Numbuh 52 to cringe.

"Pop, why would you bring that name up?" Numbuh 52 groans.

"What's wrong sweetheart, you don't want your mother's love?" Adult Abby asks, while pretending to be sad.

"Of course I do. I love you, Mama." Numbuh 52 says, rolling his eyes.

"Good. Then Mama wants a kiss from her little angel." Adult Abby hugs Numbuh 52. He gives her a small kiss on the cheek, and then she plants a big one on his cheek.

"Now was that so hard?" Adult Abby says

"No." Numbuh 52 groans.

"Now then, let's get this over with." Adult Chad says leading them to the private room.

In the private room, Numbuh 4 is holding it in.

"Numbuh 4, if you have to go, just go. They won't mind." Numbuh 1 says.

"Thank you!" Numbuh 4 runs out the door, not paying attention to any of the adults and kids walking to the room.

"Did I just see a young Wally just run past us in the hallway?" Adult Hoagie quips.

"Yes you did." Adult Nigel responds.

"What the hell's going on here?" Adult Abby asks. She then notices the door open, and sees the remaining Sector V in the room. She then looks down at her son angrily.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Numbuh 52 asks nervously.

"Yes you did. Because, I raised a gentleman. Now you wanna tell me? Or should I ask them?" Adult Abby demands.

"Numbuh 5 was afraid this was gonna happen?" Numbuh 5 quips, looking at her older self.

On his way to the bathroom, Numbuh busts through the door and goes to the bathroom.

"Ah, much better." Numbuh 4 says. As he leaves he sees a man staring at him in shock, it's his Adult self.

"Oh, hi there." Numbuh 4 says.

"What the hell? How is this possible?" Adult Wally asks in shock.

"How is what possible? Who are you?" Numbuh 4 asks.

"I'm you." Adult Wally responds, causing Numbuh 4 to faint.

End of Part 9. Please read and review. It might be a while before I upload Part 10. Until then, happy reading. And also, Happy Thanksgiving!


	10. Kept in Confidence

Part 10: Kept in Confidence

Adult Wally leans over his younger self, and picks him up and over his shoulder.

"How the hell is this happening?" Adult Wally thinks to himself.

He walks back down the hallway, where he sees various members of the party waking into the private room.

"Well looks like a might find out." Adult Wally thinks to himself again.

Adult Wally walks into the room with the unconscious Numbuh 4 and places him in a chair.

"Um, Wally? Why is he unconscious?" Adult Abby asks.

"Well he saw me and fainted. He's just in shock. He'll be fine." Adult Wally explains.

"Okay, but I wanna know why I'm lookin at my younger self right now. Francis Hogarth Gilligan, explain this to me." Adult Abby requests from her increasingly nervous son.

"Don't be too hard on him Mrs. Gilligan. He was just doing his job." Numbuh 32 steps in front to defend her crush.

"Charlotte since when is it the Kids Next Door's job to bring people to the future?" Adult Rachel says stepping into the room, having overheard them.

"Well them being here isn't something we anticipated. We were planning a covert mission involving time travel. We wanted to look at old missions." Numbuh 32 explains, shocking Numbuh 1.

"What are you doing?!" He gasps. "How can you talk about Kids Next Door missions with adults?!" Adult Nigel walks over and puts his arm on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. This is all kept in confidence. There isn't an adult in this mansion who's a villain. We were all allowed to keep our memories as a retirement package from the KND and the TND." Adult Nigel explains.

"But then why is Numbuh 16 Head of Decommissioning if you can all keep your memories?" Numbuh 1 asks.

"Well like she said, they only take the codes away from you. You only get a complete memory wipe if you're a potential villain/ traitor." Numbuh 32 chimes in.

"Okay then, but what about Chad?" Numbuh 1 asks, causing Adult Chad to become tense.

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask that. It's because of the Great War. I know they didn't explain that to you guys, it was a dark period in history." Adult Chad says.

"For who?" Numbuh 1 asks.

"Everyone, mate. The impact that war had on Earth was beyond comprehension. It also made us who we are today." Adult Wally explains.

"War did this? But everything seems fine. It's nice here." Numbuh 3 comments.

"It took a long time for it to be this nice. I'm just happy that President Schwarzenegger's campaign to help the children was universally popular and followed up on." Adult Nigel comments.

"Wait... Schwarzenegger? He was president? How?" A flabbergasted Numbuh 2 asks.

"Yes. The Republicans loved him more than the other guy they had. We may not be from the same political party, but he was one of the best Presidents in my lifetime." Adult Nigel says.

"The what?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"Oh well... You know what, let's not turn this political. I do that enough during the day." Adult Nigel says, hoping to change the subject.

"Yes let's do that. I'm curious Chad, what do you and Maurice do to afford this mansion?" Numbuh 1 asks.

"Oh, well I'm the Head of Social Media Output at the White House for President Brady." Adult Maurice explains.

"And I'm the Owner of the Washington Redskins." Adult Chad answers.

"Wow. That's really good actually. I just wanna know why Father isn't here. Nobody can give us a straight answer." Numbuh 4 says, waking up and having heard what was just said.

"Well that's because none of us actually know what happened to Father. He disappeared over 20 years ago. Since then everyone's been guessing what happened. We have our theories but nobody knows for sure." Adult Hoagie explains.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and all the adults turn around to see Anton Lincoln, while trying trying to hide Sector V from his sight.

"Hey Aunt Abby?" Anton asks.

"What's up sweetheart?" Adult Abby asks in return.

"There's a phone call I think you might wanna take it." Anton says holding out his phone.

"Can it wait a minute hun? This is kind of..." Adult Abby requests, before seeing who is in the Caller ID, it's Cree. "Oh, okay. I'll take it in the other room." Adult Abby leaves the room to talk to Anton and Cree.

"What was that about?" Numbuh 5 asks suspiciously. The adults in the room a visibly uncertain of how to answer.

"What is she still causing problems? Did she rub off on him?" Numbuh 5 asks, reading their vibes.

"No, God no. We love Anton, he's amazing. And he's nothing like Cree in the slightest." Adult Hoagie answers.

"Well, who's his dad? Plus, if she's my sister-in-law, why is he here and she's not?" Numbuh 2 asks curiously.

"His dad was just some guy Cree met after she fled from the United States. Unfortunately, he never knew his father." Adult Hoagie explains.

"Fled? Why'd she do that?" Numbuh 5 asks, curious to what becomes of her sister.

"There was an incident. If I were to tell you what happened, you wouldn't sleep well at night." Adult Maurice explains, raising her suspicions more.

"Tell me, Numbuh 5 can handle it." Numbuh 5 boasts.

"No you couldn't." Adult Hoagie replies.

"Well are we close with Anton at least?" Numbuh 5 asks.

"Take a look for yourself." Adult Nigel points to Anton with the other kids, playing with them.

"Wow, he really loves kids doesn't he?" Numbuh 2 points out.

"Yeah, he never knew his dad. And his relationship with Cree is 'complicated'. He believes that everyone should be good to their kids. He's very close with his cousins." Adult Hoagie explains.

"What's wrong with him and Cree?" Numbuh 1 asks.

"Well, she wasn't happy when he decided to move to the United States when he was 17. She didn't the idea of him leaving her well." Adult Hoagie says.

"Why didn't she just come with him to the United States?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"She made a blood oath never to return. That was about 26 years ago." Adult Hoagie explains.

"Why? That's only a year after our time period.

What happened?" Numbuh 5 asks.

"If I told you, you and Numbuh 2 wouldn't sleep well at night." Adult Maurice explains.

"But why-"

"Listen, trust us on this. A lot of things you will have to find out in time. How long until you can send them back, Frankie?" Adult Hoagie says, interrupting Numbuh 2.

"It's almost done. We could probably send them back soon." Numbuh 52 explains.

"I suggest you get cracking after the party then." Adult Hoagie tells his son.

"Will do." Numbuh 52 says in agreement.

End of Part 10. Story should be coming to close soon. Hope you guys like it so far. Next chapter is going to be some one on one talks between adults and their younger selves. Can't wait to write the sequel story to this. Please read and review.

P.S. I think we all know who I'm referring to when Adult Nigel references "the other guy" the Republicans had.


	11. One on One

Part 10: One on Ones

The party is nearing it's end and everyone is preparing to go home. However, the members of Sector V can't help but wonder certain things in their future lives. The are each pulled aside by their future selves for some one on one time.

**Nigel**

"I have to ask these." Numbuh 1 says.

"Ask away." Adult Nigel replies.

"If I'm married to Rachel, what happened to Lizzie? I want to know where I where I went wrong." Numbuh 1 asks, causing his adult counterpart to place his hand on his younger self's shoulder.

"Listen, what happened between me and Lizzie doesn't matter at this point in my life. We're both happy with the people we are with. There's nothing that could change that. Even if there was, I wouldn't want. I'm much happier with Rachel than I ever was with Lizzie. I mean we have three children together. Nothing makes me happier than that fact." Adult Nigel states.

"I mean that sounds good. But I just don't like the idea of knowing me and Lizzie can't work." Numbuh 1 replies.

"I understand. But listen, I don't regret being with Lizzie. It really did help me grow and learn, as it will with you." Adult Nigel says.

"There is nothing you'd want to change?" Numbuh 1 asks.

"No. Everything I am now, and everything that we all are now is because of events that had happened to us in the past." Adult Nigel states.

**Hoagie**

"So, you're leaving the military to come home?" Numbuh 2 asks Adult Hoagie.

"Yes I am. Now listen, I know you may not have handled seeing this well." Adult Hoagie responds.

"That's how they found us in the front lawn. I just thought of the time dad was supposed to come home and he didn't." Numbuh 2 states.

"Yeah, I know how that feels. I still miss him at times. But I made a promise to him, and to myself." Adult Hoagie says.

"And what would that be?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"I promised that I would continue the Gilligan military legacy, but also return home to my wife and kids. I do t want them growing up with out a father. That's why when Addie first decided to join the Kids Next Door, I decided it was a good time to retire. I wouldn't wanna miss my baby girl growing up fit all the plane rides in the world." Adult Hoagie answers, causing Numbuh 2 to shed a few tears.

"Wow, that's amazing. But where's mom, grandma, and Tommy? I don't see them here." Numbuh 2 asks.

"Well, Tommy's in the Marines over in Islamabad. Mom lives in a nursing home now. And grandma... May she Rest In Peace." Adult Hoagie sighs and gives the sign of the cross. Numbuh 2 sheds a few more tears, and Adult Hoagie puts his hand in his shoulder.

"Hey listen. I still have Abby, Frankie, Addie, and Anton (is who looks to me as a father figure). I'm proud of that." Adult Hoagie says, calming Numbuh 2 down.

"Thank you." Numbuh 2 says, calming down.

**Kuki**

in "Is it true that I run the Rainbow Monkey company?" Numbuh 3 ecstatically asks the adult Kuki.

"Yes it is. But it's not as fun as you think." Adult Kuki responds in a tone that reminds Numbuh 3 of her mom.

"Why wouldn't it be fun? You get to play with Rainbow Monkeys all day." Numbuh 3 asks.

"I don't PLAY with Rainbow Monkeys. I just make sure that Rainbow Monkeys sell. I only have one Rainbow Monkey in my house. I'm the only who even likes them." Adult Kuki says, unaware that Numbuh 3 is already slight aware of this.

"Yeah, I heard that Akira doesn't like them, why?" Numbuh 3 asks.

"Because she's like her father. Very proud, strong willed, and she's a total tomboy. But honestly I don't worry about her as much as I do Mason." Adult Kuki responds.

"Why? What's wrong with Mason?" Numbuh 3 asks curiously.

"Because, my baby boy's dating some skank who's turning his brain mush. No girl will ever be good enough to date him. I also don't want Talia Drilovsky or Addie Gilligan to do the same thing to Oscar." Adult Kuki responds, clearly being very protective of her sons.

"But what about Akira?" Numbuh 3 asks.

"That's Wally's job." Adult Kuki responds.

**Wally**

"So... um, what am I in the future?" Numbuh 4 asks.

"A doctor. What they didn't tell you?" Adult Wally responds.

"Maybe they did. I don't remember." Numbuh 4 answers, causing Adult Wally to chuckle.

"How I ever got past middle school, I'll never know." Adult Wally quips.

"Am I a good doctor at least?" Numbuh 4 asks nervously.

"I'm a damn good doctor. I've helped discover new diseases and treatments for them. We're actually almost through eradicating moose bumps and Salmonella Fitzgerald. No shots and no chimp licking involved. Is that good enough for ya?" Adult Wally quips.

"Um... yeah." Replies a visibly impressed Numbuh 4.

"Yeah, puts bread on the table. Just wish I could see Kuki more during the week. Always working at the office, with those Rainbow Monkey busy bodies." Adult Wally says, causing Numbuh 4 am to stick out his tongue.

"Bleh. Stupid Rainbow Monkeys. Why does she love those things so much?" Numbuh 4 groans.

"I don't know, but they make her happy. When she's happy, I'm happy. That's how marriage works. You do things for each other, because you chose to commit your lives to each other. Through the good times and the bad." Adult Wally explains to Numbuh 4.

"How do I even tell Kuki how I feel? They make fun of me because I love her." Numbuh 4 claims.

"No. They make fun of you because you don't have the balls to tell her you love her. Feelings are more than mutual with her, believe me." Adult Wally explains.

"Well maybe as adults she does, but what about now?" Numbuh 4 asks.

"Tell me, when she found out that you're married in the future, how did she react?" Adult Wally asks, knowing what the answer will be.

"Well she was happy. Excited even." Numbuh 4 answers.

"That's what I thought. Now what does that tell you?" Adult Wally asks.

"That she loves me?" Numbuh 4 answers cautiously.

"Exactly. Just tell her man. You won't regret it. I don't." Adult Wally says to Numbuh 4.

"Thank you." Numbuh 4 says.

"You're welcome. In fact, Mason, our oldest came to me for advice on how to ask girls out. He took the what I said to heart. Now he has a girlfriend of 4 years." Adult Wally adds.

"Really, Numbuh 7 has a girlfriend? Is she nice?" Numbuh asks.

"She's nice. I like her. But Kuki hates her." Adult Wally says.

"Why? Kuki doesn't hate anyone." A shocked Numbuh 4 claims.

"Well, she thinks his girlfriend Layla's a skank who'll turn her baby boy's brains to mush. And there's a good chance that both Kuki's are taking about it right now." Adult Wally explains in sarcastic tone.

"What about Numbuhs 43 and 87?" Numbuh 4 asks.

"I don't worry about Akira or Oscar. Akira hasn't displayed feeling of affection for boys. Besides she's not the girly girl Kuki wants her to be. She's actually tough as nails, takes after her old man. Oscar, he's just quiet. Think he's just shy. Luckily he's friends with Talia and Adeline. I think being in the Kids Next Door could be good for him. Help him meet other kids." Adult Wally explains.

"Wow." Numbuh 4 responds.

**Abby**

"Numbuh 5 needs to know. What exactly happened with Cree? Why she don't live in the States anymore?" Numbuh 5 asks, causing Adult Abby to become slightly disheartened.

"Not everyone leads a happy life in the future. Cree is one of them." Adult Abby sighs.

"But why? Everyone seems to love Anton. Wouldn't she be proud of him or supportive of him? Is she still evil in future?" Numbuh 5 asks.

"That's not it. Cree loves Anton affectionately. Unfortunately she is also a very lonely woman. She was always very protective of him, almost too smothering. She wanted him to stay young, almost as if to right her wrongs. She never wanted him to come here, she wanted him to stay in Cambodia, but he wanted to be his own man. He is a lot of things that she is not. He came here having birth right citizenship. He came to me and Hoagie, and we welcomed him with open arms. Now he still contacts her, and even I do at times. But she still sticks to her blood oath never to come back here." Adult Abby explains, as Numbuh 5 responds by tearing up.

"But why? Why doesn't she come back to the United States? And who is his father?" Numbuh 5 asks.

"Honestly the event that caused Cree to leave the U.S. involves her, me, Maurice, and Hoagie. We all try to move past that night, and Cree was the only one who never able to. She fled to Cambodia as a way of running from her problems. As for who is dad is, I'm not even sure Cree knows. But Anton never let it get to him. He always looks to Hoagie and Junior as father figures. Anton and Bruno are thick as thieves." Adult Abby explains.

"Well that's something. But wait, if Cree ran away and went these lengths not to be found; how could we know Anton?" Numbuh 5 asks curiously.

"Well actually, I'm not the person to ask how she was found. You'd have to ask Patton, Chad, or Maurice. They're the ones who found her in Cambodia." Adult Abby explains, causing some confusion for Numbuh 5.

"Why them?" Numbuh 5 asks.

"Like I said, they're the ones you need to talk to about that." Adult Abby responds.

"Well that definitely is a lot to take in. Just can't believe that actually has to happen." Numbuh says, almost depressed.

"I know. But I learned many lessons from all my experiences. Lessons in defeat, leadership, grief, humility, spirituality, and unconditional love." Adult Abby informs Numbuh 5.

End of Part 10. Please read and review. The next chapter is going to be the final chapter. Gonna go out with a bang on this story. War Pigs will start going up after this is done. Shouldn't be too long now. Until then, happy reading.

P.S., Bruno is the name I gave Numbuh 5's nephew through her older brother.


	12. To the Past and Back

Part 11: To the Past and Back

"Hey guys, the machine's ready. You guys ready?" Numbuh 52 asks Sector V, readying the the ship to return to the Lab.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Numbuh 1 responds.

"Good, let's get this over with." Numbuh 52 gets in the ship with Numbuh 16. Sector V gets in the ship, waving goodbye to all the other operatives they've met, as well as their future selves.

As the ship takes off, the adults turn to Numbuhs 180 and 32. The two of them seem very nervous.

"All this for a history lesson, Roman?" Adult Patton asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well you know me. I like history. I was going through files and noticed that some files were missing and we noticed gaps in the times. I wanted to know why." Numbuh 180 explains.

"What missions were you looking to find? Adult Patton asks.

"Mission 206, Father's Arctic Base attack, Operation Pizza, and Cake Missions 6 and 7." Numbuh 180 answers. All the adults pinch the bridges of their noses and/ or let out sighs.

"I was afraid those would come back to haunt us." Adult Nigel says.

"Why? What went wrong?" Numbuh 32 asks.

"Sweetheart, those were not our proudest moments in the Kids Next Door." Adult Nigel quips.

"True, but it's not like we're totally proud of how this played out for us either." Numbuh 32 quips back.

"Touché." Adult Nigel responds.

"Do you guys want us to tell you what happened?" Adult Rachel asks.

"Well it would be nice. Wouldn't want this all to have been for nothing." Numbuh 180 replies.

"Very well." Adult Nigel leads the kids into the living room where they will explain the lost missions in detail.

(Meanwhile in the Deep Sea Lab)

Numbuh 52 starts up the machine, this time with no technical issues.

"Alright Numbuh 16, you're all set. Sector V, Godspeed." Numbuh 52 salutes the six operatives, who all salute him back.

Numbuh 16 walks through the portal, with Sector V in tow. They are all back at the Treehouse, the moment after they originally left.

"Well that was... something." Numbuh 2 quips.

"Yeah, shame we couldn't find out more though." Numbuh 4 comments.

"It's for the best, there is such a thing as information overload." Numbuh 16 says.

"So, how exactly does decommissioning work for you guys? No plungers? Strapping down?" Numbuh 1 asks.

"God no, the Kids Next Door got rid of that at least 20 years ago, or for you guys in 7 years. In my time, we use these." Numbuh 16 pulls out a metal tube, almost like a neuralyzer. "They're quick and convenient, and it's a painless process." She further explains.

"So how does it work?" Numbuh 2 asks, as everyone leans in close. Numbuh 16 puts on a pair of sunglasses.

"It works like this." Numbuh 16 pushes the button to wipe their memories their time travel experience. They all stare at her blankly as she removes the sunglasses and smirks.

"Thank you Kids Next Door, it was good to meet you. And thank you for helping me." Numbuh 16 says, coming up with a lie.

"Um... sure. What did we do again?" Numbuh 1 asks, confused to who she is.

"Well my brother was picking on me and you came in and helped me. Must have hurt your heads real bad in the fight. I'm just glad that I could get you all back to your treehouse." Numbuh 16 lies, coming up with a cover story.

"Well, thank you for helping us. And if you any more assistance, you clearly know where to find us." Numbuh 1 comments.

"Oh I will, goodbye." Numbuh 16 walks out of the treehouse, walking out of the house, when she comes across Lizzie Devine.

"Hey! Who are you? And what are doing in my Nigel's treehouse?!" Lizzie shouts at Numbuh 16, who appears to recognize her.

"Um... uh." Numbuh 16 is at a loss for words.

"What? Do you know me or something? Stop staring." Lizzie snaps.

"It's just, nothing- aah!." Lizzie then lifts her up and pushes her against wall.

"Alright, who are you? Kids Next Door or something?" Lizzie demands, frightening Numbuh 16.

"Um... well." As Numbuh 16 is trying to come up with an answer, Lizzie reaches into her pocket and pulls out the ID and reads it.

"Numbuh 16? Daisy... UNO?! Does Nigel have another cousin he didn't tell me about?!" Lizzie asks flabbergasted.

"Check the date." Numbuh 16 deadpans. Lizzie reads the date and sees that the badge is from over 20 years into the future.

"What is this? A sick joke? Are you Nigel's daughter?" A confused and shocked Lizzie asks, putting Numbuh 16 down.

"This isn't a joke. I'm Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362's daughter. I'm from the year 2032. And in my time we know who you are... Numbuh Vine." Numbuh 16 answers, causing greater shock to Lizzie.

"H...h...how do they know who I am?" Lizzie stutters.

"Because, you are seen as a hero in my time." Numbuh 16 says calming her.

"How are you here? And who is Numbuh 362?" Lizzie asks.

"Well, this was a time travel mission gone wrong. Trust me it doesn't matter anymore. But to answer the other question, Numbuh 362 is Rachel McKenzie. Maybe you heard of her." Numbuh 16 answers.

"I think I do recall Nigel mentioning her. But, what happens to me and Nigel? When do we spilt up? Who's to blame for it?" Lizzie asks,

"You do break up with him in about a year. But listen, nobody but Galactic is blamed for that." Numbuh 16 answers.

"I know what my mission is, but it still hurts knowing I have to do it." Lizzie slumps.

"Listen, in my time. It doesn't matter, you are at peace. Galactic isn't a problem. Life is good and we're all happy." Numbuh 16 says.

"Well, thank you. I imagine you have to get back to your time. Sorry for freaking out on you." Lizzie apologizes, handing Numbuh 16 back her badge.

"I know you are, it's okay. I know why you did it. Anyway, goodbye Numbuh Vine. It was an honor to meet you in person." Numbuh 16 salutes.

"Pleasure's all mine. Godspeed, Daisy... er Numbuh 16. Be good for your dad." Lizzie quips, saluting back. Numbuh 16 walks away, and Lizzie knocks on the door and folds her hands.

"Nigie." Lizzie shouts lovingly, putting on the crazy girlfriend facade.

Numbuh 16 hides in a bush and opens the return portal, and enters the back into the Deep Sea Lab, the moment after she left.

"Everything good?" Numbuh 52 asks.

"Hunky doory, Numbuh 52." Numbuh 16 quips.

"Good, your sister called and they want us back at the Sector V treehouse." Numbuh 52 says.

"Very good, let's hit it." Numbuh 16 responds.

The two operatives hop into a ship and head back to the treehouse, ironically a place that Numbuh 26 had just been.

End Transmission.

That's the end of the story. Please read and review. I'm going to be uploading the prequel/ sequel (depends on which perspective you look at it) within the next day or so. Let me know what you guys thought of this story.

P.S. Happy New Year!


End file.
